Come Back
by tristenandclive
Summary: a perfect relationship that was soon strained by distance. a perfect couple, now perfect strangers. will you forget someone who has given up on you? will you give up a love that was once yours?first story. all human.E/B
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm Mashee! this is my first story, so bear with me. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: twilight isn't mine! Stephenie Meyer is a lucky woman. I'm jealous. *pouts*

Don't forget

BPOV

My life is perfect.

Well, some parts of it are perfect.

If he would just come back to me, or rather I forgive him; my life would be absofreakinlutely perfect.

I never thought that we would turn up this way. Just months ago, we were the epitome of a perfect couple. Perfect match. We were so in love that you might actually think that we will marry each other that very second you see us. We're the "it'' couple, envied by many.

It's funny how things change in a very short time. How a relationship that took 3 years to build and strengthen became just a ruin of what it was once.

I hate that it happened. I hate that we grew apart and eventually, fell apart. It hurt so much because I thought we would end up together. Well, I guess, dreams are meant to be broken.

Yes. Broken dreams. Vanished love. They all lead to this point. Me. Him. Music room.

I was walking along the hallways when I heard a familiar melody coming from the music room. And then I saw him. His long fingers drifting along the keys, playing a song that was once a symbol of our love. Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes. All too soon, the song finished. It reminded me of our times. Happy and sad included. Our first date, first kiss, and the day he told me he loved me; our first fight, when we left for University and when . . . we fell out of love. Honestly, I really didn't "fell out of love". I just couldn't take it anymore. With that, I ended a once perfect relationship.

"bella, what are you doing here?'' I heard him ask, pulling me out the memory lane.

"uhm… I heard the song so I went here to see who was playing." I told him, not once looking up for I'm afraid I'll break down .

There it is – awkward silence. It should not be like this. We should be out on a date. Holding hands and making out.

''why are you here? I mean, it's getting late.'' I trailed off.

''I was just about to leave, I just wanted to play the piano here for the last time.'' My eyes widened at his reply. Last time?

'' what do you mean '' for the last time''? i whispered.

'' I'm leaving. I'm moving to Europe. My flight's in 5 hours. I figured I have no more reason to stay here."

That's it. My already broken heart just broke into million more pieces. He's leaving. He's leaving me. Unable to organize my thoughts, I just let my eyes wander. Just then I saw His briefcase and duffel bag. The sight just made it more real. He's leaving.

''Edward, why are you doing this?'' I finally tore my eyes off the floor to look at him. I'm memorizing his face, the face that I've loved for so long. His bright emerald eyes that never ceases to dazzle me. His pink kissable lips that make me go crazy and want to attack him. His perfect nose. His masculine jaw. All of him. I don't want to forget what he looks like.

''I'm giving up, Bella'' he looked intently into my eyes as he said those four words that destroyed my world. There, I saw all the love and devotion disappear; instead they were replaced regret and sorrow. '' I love you so much but I realized that you don't feel the same way anymore. I did everything to make it right again but I guess they changed nothing. I came here to beg you to take me back. It hurts to see that you don't love me anymore,'' he continued as tears flowed down his cheeks.

''Edward,'' I barely whispered. My lips are trembling and tears spilled from my eyes. I'm hurting. He is hurting as well. He's giving up on me, on us. This is too much.

'' I decided to leave to spare us from more tears and heartache. I just don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm sorry. For everything I did. I'm a jerk. I'm stupid. You can call me any names if that will ease the pain."

''edward, please..'' I muttered.

'' I don't know if I'll be going back to Forks again. Maybe in a few years. I hope that the next time I see, you're smiling and happy. Not like this.''

I can't be happy without you.

"it's time for us to move on, Bella"

I don't want to move on.

"nothing's the same anymore. I hate to admit it but it's true. If only I can go back and changed everything, I would. But I can't. I'm sorry"

I'm sorry too.

He took a few steps until he is right in front of me. He lifted my chin with his index finger and made me look at him.

'' you still are everything to me'' and I cried harder.

He hugged me tightly to his chest. " don't forget I love you. You'll be the only one I'll love for the rest of my life."

He kissed my forehead. I instantly knew this was goodbye. There's nothing I can do anymore. we're broken beyond repair. It's ripping me apart. It hurts more than anything.

"good bye love. Don't forget I love you, too much" he's slowly backing away. He went to the side of the shiny piano to get his things. I'm going to faint. I want to faint.

"Edward…" it seems like the only word that comes out of me was his name. he gave me a sad smile and then turned around and walked outside the door.

" I love you too. I won't forget." I said into the empty room. It's too late. He's gone and he can't hear what I said. He won't come back. He wants me to be happy without him. I can't. Impossible. Realizing my mistake, I sat on the cold piano bench and sobbed on the top of the piano until I fell asleep, hoping to dream of him and never wake up.

That's it!

Review! Should I continue it?

Thanks for reading!


	2. morning

Hey guys! I have been gone for a while but I'm back now. I decided to remove the previous chapter (I felt like the story is moving too slow) and start over, beginning on the prologue; I'm going to write the story beginning on what happened after that.

Disclaimer: Stephanie owns it all.

"Bella," a voice called out to me, "Bella, wake up." It said again.

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping that last night was just a nightmare. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in my room. Here I am, lying on the floor in the music room. This just proves that it was all real. And it hurts just as it did the night before. I turned to look at whoever woke me up. Somehow I resent whoever it was; I specified last night that I don't want to wake up again.

"Alice? Why are you here?" I asked. My throat hurts a bit because of all the crying I did last night.

"I was looking for you." She smiled at me. Sad, though. It didn't even reach her eyes.

"why?" I stood up and fixed my clothes, not looking at her because I'm afraid she would see the pain in my eyes.

"my cousin wanted me to give you this." She held up a necklace in front of me; A silver chain with two rings dangling as the pendant. I recognized it immediately. The two rings are mine and Edward's; our "engaged to be engaged" rings. I took it from Alice's hands and examined it on my own. I can still vividly remember the night he gave me the ring like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_It was the night of our graduation. Apparently, Edward thought it would be great to go to our meadow. Since I am wearing heels, he forced me to ride on his back till we get there._

"_why are we here Edward?" I asked as we sat down on the grass. _

"_can't I take you here without any hidden agenda?" he looked at me intently._

"_maybe?" I'm still doubtful. I didn't get my reply. We just sat there without talking. It was very quiet, very serene and peaceful. I turned to look at Edward and saw him staring at the sparkling stars._

"_Beautiful" he said suddenly._

"_yeah, very…" I searched for something to add, "Sparkly." Apparently, my dumb choice of words made him laugh._

" _you know what else sparkles?"_

"_what?"_

''_this." He held up a gold band in front of me. I smiled. Is he proposing? We are too young for that, but if he is, I would say 'yes'._

"_I'm not yet proposing Bella," he said, surprisingly, I am not even sad, "this will be our 'engaged to be engaged ring', I refuse to call it promise ring 'cause that would be way too cheesy."_

_I laughed at what he said. "engaged to be engaged? What does that even mean?"_

_He took my hand and slid the ring on my ring finger, as he did, he said, "this means that I'll ask you to marry me someday, this means that we always belong with each other no matter what, you are mine and I am yours." He placed his lips on the ring on my finger. I'm close to crying now._

"_so am I the only one that is 'engaged to be engaged'?" I questioned him. If I am to be 'engaged to be engaged' then he should be too._

"_I have one too" he showed me another ring and I put it on him. I look up at him and saw the love in his eyes. I'm never gonna love someone as much as I love him._

"_I love you", I said sincerely._

"_I love you too, so much Bella" and with that he kissed me._

_End flashback_

"He left me Alice._"_I am still dazed. This can't be. I love him too much. Why does he have to give up.

"I know, Bella." She hugged me tightly. I just cried and cried.

"I love him." But I let him go.

"Bella…" Alice let me cry until I calmed down. In those minutes of crying, I realized that there's no point in grieving anymore. He can't see it. It will not bring him back. I realized what he did was probably the best for the both of us. And I just have to accept it.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Alice said. I walked to our room silently. I have nothing to say. He's still the one who's on my mind. When we arrived, I just sat in front of the mirror; staring at my reflection. I am not the same girl as I am back then. My eyes are dead; I'm paler than ever, most importantly, I look miserable. I decided to wear the necklace. I wanted to do it to remind myself that Edward was real. He really did love me. I touched the rings, inscribed with our names inside, the symbol of our love, the same ring that I threw at him when we broke up. I was stupid, I still am.

"Alice, where is he?" I asked.

"He said he's going to Oxford."

"That's where he'll continue his degree?"

"Yes. He said that he'll stay there until he graduates." She answered honestly. So he'll be there for a few years, until he fulfills his dream to become a doctor.

" Bella, I'm really sorry" she apologized for her cousin.

"it's okay, it was really my fault in the first place."

"but he shouldn't have done that, he should've waited!" Alice was hurt too. I know she hates it that her cousin and her best friend are not together anymore. I sat beside her on the bed.

"I will not hold him back. It's unavoidable Alice. It's for the best. We are hurting each other too much." I felt tears pricking my eyes. It's true, we are hurting each other. "if we are really meant to be together, then we'll find our way to each other again after everything," I continued, "but for now, I have to let him go."

_Let him go_. Easier said than done. But if it is what we both need, then I'm willing to do it for him. Because I love him after everything said and done.

that's it. i also changed the title.

tell me what you think. Please Review.

Thanks!


	3. mistake

Hey!hope you're still reading this stuff. School's out in here! I love it!

Disclaimer: stephenie meyer owns it all.

It's been a week since he left; A week of wallowing for me. I still feel sad and broken, more devastatingly, the person who can fix me is not here anymore. he left, and I didn't even make an effort to make him stay. I'm such an idiot.

"Bella!" alice screamed through the hallway. I wonder what makes her energetic and happy. I want a dose of that.

"What Alice?" I asked, never lifting my eyes from a book I've been reading. This is what I do to cope.

"I've talked to Edward." Edward. Him. The love of my life talked to Alice. She now got my attention. I looked at her pleading. I wanted to know what he was up to. Is he enjoying school there? Does he have a lot of friends by now? And most importantly, is he happy without me?

"What did he say?" I said carefully, afraid that I might break down again.

"He said that school's great, he now has a couple of friends." She told me. She's looking at me intently, I guess, waiting for the waterworks.

"good for him." I whispered.

"that's not all," Alice continued, "he said that even though life is great there, he's lonely. He misses you."

And that did me.

I felt a single tear roll down my cheeks. More pain and sadness are taking over my body. But at the same time, I felt a twinge of happiness. He misses me.

"are you alright?" Alice asked warily.

"yeah, It's just…",I looked for words to describe my feelings, but I found none. "I miss him too"

"oh, Bella." Alice hugged me and tried to comfort me, but no one, or nothing can do.

"Bella!" a familiar but unwelcome voice rang through the buildings hallway. I walked faster. I don't want to see him right now, or ever. He's the one who ruined it for me, for us. He's the reason why my perfect relationship turned into a tragedy. He's Jacob Black.

Flashback:

The first month of University was fun, but I miss my Edward. I miss his touch, his smile, and his kisses. I miss being with him.

Jacob Black was one of my first friends here in UCLA. We hang-out and study together. He is a very good friend. He never leaves me alone. He's funny; Just plain awesome.

Edward is visiting me for the weekend. We made an agreement that we are going to visit each other every month or so. We value each other so much; we don't want to fall apart. So, here I am at the airport, waiting for the love of my life to arrive.

Suddenly, hands out of nowhere covered my eyes. "Guess who." I heard his velvet voice. He's here now. I smiled.

"Edward." He laughed lightly. I turned around and hugged him. I've missed him so much.

"I miss you, too." He said.

Hours before Edward needs to leave, we were sitting in a bench at the park. We watched as children come running from every direction, hoping that one day we'll have our own. Whispering our love for each other, saying we'll miss each other. So far, everything was perfect – until Jacob arrived. I thought he was there to say goodbye, but I was wrong. When I introduced them to each other, I knew something was going on but I was too stupid to see it. I excused myself to buy a drink, because Edward wants one and I volunteered to get it. I was shocked that when I came back, they were beating the crap out of each other. I ran to where they are and tried to break them apart.

"stop, what are you doing?" I screamed. "stop! Edward. Stop it now."

"stay away from her!" I heard Edward shout at Jacob. I pulled him away and dragged him back to my apartment.

"what's wrong with you?" I asked Edward.

"stay away from him. He wants to break us apart. He wants you!" he told me. I can see the anger in his eyes.

"what are you saying? He's my friend, he'll never do that!" I spat back at him.

"don't you see the way he looks at you?" he asked me." I want you to stay away from him." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"no." I whispered.

"no?"

"you can't tell me who I should be friends or hang out with! You don't own me. He's my friend!" I screamed at him. I'm not backing down this time. He always control my life, now it's my time to stand by my decision.

"you're choosing him over me?" his voice is hoarse and low.

"Edward,"

"you're choosing him over me!" he said.

"It's not that Edward!"

"than what is it? Tell me bella!"

"I," I wracked my brain for words but I found none. Just when I was about to answer, I heard the words that started our end.

"maybe we should take time to cool off," he started.

"what are you saying?"

"we both need space." He can't look me in the eyes.

"are you breaking up with me?" I whispered. Tears are stinging my eyes.

"no, we just need to think if this is still what we want." He explained. I was speechless. I never expected his visit to turn out this way. I don't know how long I stood there thinking when I heard his footsteps approaching the door. I finally looked at him, right to his eyes and saw nothing. They were not like before, the spark was gone. We didn't say anything, just stared at each other. I know he had to go, it's time. He pick up his bags and turned the knob. Before he got out the door, he turned to look at me one last time. I saw a tear run down his cheek and before I could react he was gone. No kiss, no goodbye. I knew it was our breaking point. I just cried myself to sleep, hoping to fix this somehow.

End flashback

"Jacob, just leave me alone!" he's persistent, following me like a puppy.

"Bella, he's gone. He left you again" he said as he walked alongside me. "try and move on!"

"I'll never be able to move on Jacob! He's everything to me and I doubt I'll ever see anyone else like that." I explained, hoping it was the last time.

" but weren't you the one who pushed him away when he wanted you back? Weren't you the one who don't want anything to do with him?" and with what he said, I stopped on my track. He's right. I was the one who pushed him away. It was my fault.

"I know, and it's the biggest mistake I've ever done."

Hey! What do you think? Criticisms are welcome! Review please!


End file.
